


Storms Pass

by notallbees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Gender or Sex Swap, Kid Fic, Lactation, Married Sex, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Rule 63, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: The storm wakes them both. Lorenz sits up with a gasp at the first clap of thunder, only to look down and find Claude's eyes shining in the darkness."Are you alright?" he asks softly, sitting up beside her.Lorenz nods, then after a moment's pause, shakes her head instead.Lorenz isn't the only find who finds it hard to sleep through thunderstorms.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Storms Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneBuzJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBuzJane/gifts).



> okay look this is very explicitly just Claude and Lorenz having sex while Lorenz nurses their toddler so don't read if that bothers you

The storm wakes them both. Lorenz sits up with a gasp at the first clap of thunder, only to look down and find Claude's eyes shining in the darkness. 

"Are you alright?" he asks softly, sitting up beside her. 

Lorenz nods, then after a moment's pause, shakes her head instead. She's been frightened of thunderstorms since she was a child, a secret she's told very few. Claude has never made fun of her fear, for which she is grateful. Shaking, she draws her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. 

Claude cups her cheek, then runs his fingers through her hair. "It's alright," he tells her. "It's just a storm, it will pass soon."

She nods, her heart still beating fast. "I'm fine," she whispers, then repeats it a little louder to reassure herself. "Just fine."

Claude smiles and kisses her cheek softly, before pulling her down to the bed again. "Were you dreaming?" he murmurs, stroking her hair again, his fingers gentle.

Lorenz closes her eyes and nods. "About the war."

"It's alright," he says, leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth. "It's over, you're safe."

Another clap of thunder booms overhead, and Lorenz flinches. She buries her face in Claude's chest, squeezing her eyes tight. 

Claude wraps his arms around her tightly. "I've got you," he says, his rich voice warming her, soothing her discomfort. He moves his hand slowly down the length of her spine, and slides one of his knees between her legs. As she gasps, he pulls her hips forward to grind against his leg. "Why don't I take your mind off it?"

"I should—check on Alif," she whispers.

He shakes his head, and kisses her brow softly. "Stay, he'll come if he needs us."

Lorenz shudders. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, heat rushing down her spine to pool between her legs. "I—I should really go—"

Claude smiles and gives her a gentle peck on the lips. "I'll go."

Before either one of them can move, the door creaks open, and Lorenz lifts her head in time to see a tearful Alif climbing up onto her side of the bed. She and Claude pull apart reluctantly as she turns to gather Alif in her arms. 

"Ma-Mama—" Alif wails, clinging to her.

"My poor baby," she coos, cuddling him close. He sobs into her shoulder, and behind her, Claude makes a soothing sound and reaches over her to cup Alif's head. Lorenz kisses Alif's forehead, then uses a corner of the blanket to dry his wet cheeks. "Did the storm frighten you, my love?"

Alif nods, wriggling closer. His little fingers paw at her nightdress, making her breasts tingle with anticipation. 

"Darling," Lorenz murmurs to Claude, "would you—"

As if he's read her mind, Claude's fingers are already there, unlacing the front of her nightdress for her, gently pulling it aside to loose her spilled breasts. Lorenz gently cups Alif's head against her chest, and after a moment his questing mouth finds one of her nipples. She sighs as he latches on, and relaxes back against Claude, cradling Alif in her arms so that he can nurse easily. 

"Is he—" Claude murmurs.

She nods. "He's nursing. He'll sleep again soon."

Claude huffs against the back of her neck, his warm breath stirring her hair, and making her shiver. "Good." He kisses her nape softly. "Should I sing something?"

Lorenz nods again, a smile catching at the corner of her mouth. "That will help quiet him." She doesn't mention that it will help her relax too, though she has no doubt that Claude already knows. She already feels more at ease with Alif in her arms, soothed by the familiarity of nursing him, knowing that he's safe. 

"Mm," Claude hums thoughtfully. He reaches over her again to brush a delicate curl off Alif's forehead, and Lorenz looks down as her little boy's eyes find hers in the darkness, soft and trusting. Claude's hand moves to her waist, slipping beneath the blankets to hold her gently, and then he starts to sing softly under his breath. He knows a dozen different lullabies, some Almyran, some Fódlanic, and the familiar sound of his voice lulls her almost as much as it does Alif. 

Lorenz shivers again as her milk finally lets down, and Alif's heavy eyes widen again briefly as he finds himself with a mouthful of it. She soothes him, patting his back gently as he starts to drink. Claude's hand strokes her hip, back and forth, while his gentle, melodic voice hums through her chest, and his breath tickles the hair on her nape.

After a minute or two, Claude stops singing, and Lorenz realises that the worst of the storm has passed, fading away into the distant sky. The three of them lie quietly, only interrupted by the occasional distant rumble, and the rhythmic sucking sounds of Alif soothing himself at her breast. 

"Hungry," Claude murmurs.

Lorenz hums in agreement. "He didn't eat much at supper."

Claude's laughter tickles her ear. "I didn't mean him," he says, a filthy edge creeping into his low voice. His hand moves around her hip, pressing between her legs. She whimpers as he starts to stroke her through her nightdress, gently pressing the silk against her damp flesh. His touch is feather light, but it's more than enough to undo her, and when he presses a wet kiss against her bare shoulder, she's lost.

"Claude," she whispers, her thighs beginning to tremble. His cock is hard against her backside, and heat is surging between her legs, drawn to the surface by Claude's gentle, expert touch. The determined pull of Alif's mouth at her breast is another point of pleasure, each feeding into the other, until her cunt starts to ache.

As if he knows, Claude tugs up her nightdress and dips his fingers into the honey between her legs, then gently strums a finger over her aching bud. Lorenz chokes down a groan, trying to keep still as Claude circles her bud until the ache melts away and a pleasant tingle replaces it. 

"Careful," she whispers, when she feels him fumble his cock out of his underwear. "Don't disturb him."

"I'll be gentle," Claude promises, lifting her thigh, and sliding down a little in bed so he can fit his cock snugly against her aching cunt. "Just close your eyes, I'll rock you both to sleep."

A fond smile steals across her face, and then he's pushing inside her, filling her so deliciously. She releases a sigh, her arms briefly tightening around Alif, then relaxing again. He makes a soft noise, nuzzling into her breast, but it's clear that he's all but asleep by now.

True to his word, Claude rocks them gently, grinding into her with infuriating patience. Alif soon falls into a deep slumber, his little face peaceful, pressed against Lorenz's damp breast. Lorenz strokes his hair gently, gazing down at him in pure adoration. She's so grateful to Claude for this treasure, their pride and joy, a gift she never truly felt herself worthy of until she finally held him in her arms. 

"Lorenz," Claude murmurs against her shoulder, after what seems like hours. His arm is tight around her waist, making her feel safe and secure. "Are you still awake?"

She hums happily. "Just, my darling."

Claude kisses her shoulder, and his hips move a little faster. He must be close to finishing. Sure enough, it's only a minute or two before she hears his heavy exhale against her back, feels the way he goes still, shuddering against her. 

She reaches down, covering his hand on her stomach. Thinking of his seed inside her. Hoping it will take again. At her side, Alif mumbles something in his sleep, and she ducks her head to kiss his hair. 

"G'night, love," Claude mumbles, his arm heavy, his voice soft. 

Lorenz smiles and closes her eyes. "Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/notallbees) | [my claurenz fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=33628345&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=23985107&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
